


Beginning of Fear (season 1)

by sabie_the_artist



Series: Chased by Us [1]
Category: Chased by Us, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Archie Danell, Alpha Sabine Martel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family History, Family Secrets, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Sabine Martel, Glowing Eyes, High School, High School Teacher Sabine Martel, High Scool Teacher Caleb Martel, Just not yet, Omega Dylan Klein, Omega Lena Luthor, Pack Family, Pregnancy, Sabine has a crush on Lena, Sabine has a vagina too, Sex, Soft Sabine Martel, Student Lena Luthor, Supernatural Creatures, Supreme Martel Family, Supreme Supernatural Creature Sabine Martel, Teen Lena Luthor, Teenage Drama, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolves, i'm adding a kara tag since she's gonna be in the series as well, sabine is hundreds of years old, so pls read this fanfic if you wanna understand the fellow ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist
Summary: When I woke up at this morning, I had a slight stroke as I found Lena in my bed, sleeping next to me peacefully. Thank god her cloths were still on. My gosh-"Hm... good morning."-her morning voice was incredibly hot, I might need a cold shower-"Hi."-what the fuck. A hi? Seriously Sabine? A HI? What are you even?? COWARD COWARD COWARD-"I forgot to go back to my room yesterday after we..." -Oh man here it goes. She sat up, leant against the bed frame. She looked insecure, even nervous. Her even swirled between my eyes and the sheets I was covering myself with."It's okay, Lena."-I assured. Everything's fucking okay, except that I fucked her through a towel? What the heck on earth was I even thinking oh my- "I mean it doesn't change anything between us.."-Fucking stop talking you piece of supreme shit."Yeah.. I know."-she whispered hurtfully. OKAY I FUCKED THIS UP. NICE SABINE VERY NICE. Just fucking end my life.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sabine Martel & Archie Danell, Sabine Martel & Dylan Klein, Sabine Martel & Lena Luthor
Series: Chased by Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Sabine Martel

**Author's Note:**

> For so long, I thought that it's not gonna be a good idea if I write Lena into the story, but then I thought that she could (and will, at least I hope so) make my story even better, so I decided that she stays.  
> When I first started writing this (2 years ago I think lol), I wasn't sure that it's gonna end up well if I post it anywhere, I have such a bad anxiety and gosh I can just hope that you'll like my story :)

_**Sabine's POV:** _

I'm Sabine Martel. I'm not good at telling stories, but I'll try this time.

I work as a History and Art teacher in a very lovely little town, which is called Evertown. If you have been here, you must have noticed that everyone is surprisingly friendly, except my neighbour, Ms. Evans who loves to freak people out and threaten them with her frying-pan. She is like 78, so it's alright, she cannot catch me anyways. 

I have a flatmate, which is a really funny story. When I moved here, my oldest brother, Cael allowed me to borrow this house which was my mom's until she sadly passed away. After that my dad distributed my mom's apartments and houses and everything she had, between me and my siblings. Like I said before, Cael got this house, but when I got a job here, I asked him if I could borrow this cool house for a few years until I have to move somewhere else. Oh yeah, I have to tell you guys something really important. Well it's not just one thing. 

First thing is that, I'm an Alpha. I am a female Alpha, a pack leader. I used to be in a pack. But i wasn't the leader back then. I was a part of an Alpha pack. My mother was the leader, we all obeyed to her, even though we are alphas too. See, that's just how nature works. My dad was her right hand.

I miss her so much. I was 19 when my mother was killed by some hunters. It was hundreds of years ago. After we found her body in an alley, I promised myself that I will catch her killers one day. Well... I'm still waiting for that. Her case was never closed, my half sister and I used to work on that and we tried to find evidence and proof of what must have happened that day, but we found nothing. Kate's, my half sister's mother was killed too. She wasn't even a supernatural creature, that's why we never considered that the two cases could somehow be connected, but I always had this feeling that a same person killed Jo and my mom as well. Jo.. that was Kate's mom's name. Joanne Bayer. See how cruel life is? Always the innocent dies first. My mom's name was Christine. Christine Martel. She had long, curly blonde hair, it was lighter than the shine of the moon. She had sea-blue eyes, and her skin was always bright. She was loyal to us, not like my dad. 

My dad cheated on my mother several times. When I was like 5, I remember we sat at the table and we were about to ate dinner when my dad bursted into the house with two little girls on his side. My oldest brother, Cael knew already what was happening. He always told Mom when he felt someone else's scent on Dad's clothes when Cael was the one who had to do the laundry. Mom just ate her food, and tried to avoid my half sisters. I remember that I saw my dad's face was soaking in water, his dark hair was messily sticking on his forehead. The storm was raging that night. Kate was holding a little teddy bear plushie in her small hands. She was afraid of us, especially of my mother, who turned out to be kind to her eventually. Alex, my other half sister was always the quiet one. The night when my dad brought then into our lives was when the police found Joanne's body. My dad knew that the kids can't be there when the police puts Jo's pale, bloodless body in a black bag. That was the first time we saw our half sisters. Caleb, my second oldest brother couldn't care less actually. We weren't snob rich kids, but Caleb always was the one who a little tiny bit acted like one. Caleb was a really tough nut, but Alex brought up Caleb's soft side so quickly. They become so close even though Alex was only 4 and Caleb was 7 when this happened. 

Kate and I became close too. I'm older than her though, it's just one year and honestly I stopped counting how old I am since I turned 237. I really don't care about my age, until i look like a 23 year old woman, everything's just fine. Kate was always my bestest friend, since we were kids. She was there for me when my mother died, just like I was there for her when Joanne died. Kate became a homicide detective when she finally understood that her mother was killed. She wanted revenge, but she never got it. Or at least not yet. Maybe she'll catch those dickheads who killed her mom. 

I stopped working with her a really long time ago, I actually don't even know how many years ago. 

Anyway i was about to say the second important thing about me. So yeah. So you all now know that I'm an alpha. Good. You have to know what that actually means. It means that we, female alphas, have both sexes. I mean... I have a dick.. and a vagina. I know, it's gross as fuck, but hey at least I can get a woman pregnant, and I can be pregnant too! I mean I haven't tried yet, but I surely can get pregnant. 

Oh shoot I forgot to mention that I'm bisexual. Yeah.. okay lemme continue my story from when I moved to Evertown.

2 months ago, when I moved here into my mom's old house, I found a young girl sleeping in the bed. The first thing I noticed was that the lights were turned on when I first arrived to the house. I thought that maybe Cael came by the other day and he forgot to turn the lights off or something. But then when I opened the front door, I surprisingly saw that the lock was broken. I was like "the fuck is happening?", and then i saw a pair of converse sneakers at the front door. It was muddy and I remember that I just closed my eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. My hand was fucking shaking. I turned off the lights in the living room and I had to use my night-vision, which i was so fucking thankful for, I still am, I have no clue what i'd do without my glowing red eyes.

I sneaked around the house and I checked every room, the bathrooms, the kitchen, the basement, every fucking little spot of the house except what was upstairs. I knew that she was there. I was so quiet, like a predator as it's hunting down their prey. The first room I checked was a few feets away from me, and I actually just peeked in when I saw a little body sleeping soundly on the comfy bed. I didn't understand first what was she doing in my house, but she soon explained her story as well.

I remember that I sat down next to her on the bed and I watched her until she woke up. I know that it sounds creepy, it was really creepy indeed for her, seeing me a complete stranger sitting by her legs and just staring at her. 

We soon get along with each other. Lena is 17 years old, and she is a little genius. She goes to the same high school where I teach, and I'm so glad i get to teach her too. She is one of my favorite student, and maybe i have a small crush on her. I know, I fucking know how pathetic I am, okay? But I can't help it. She just does this thing with her messy hair every morning when she comes downstairs and yawns cutely and looks at me with teary, sleepy eyes that just makes me wanna mate her already. But she is too innocent for that. I can't just took that from her if she doesn't see me the way I see her. That just wouldn't be fair or nice. 

That 2 months was enough for us to get to know each other pretty well, I even set up some house rules. Lena starts her new high school this year as a sophomore, because when she left her family, I mean when they chased her away, she left her school too. It was new for me too, I started teaching at this school a few weeks ago, the kids still can't remember at my name and they just call me Miss, which is kind of annoying but it's okay, I can't remember at their names either. Only Lena knows my name of course hehe. 

Okay let me introduce my colleagues. I have one who is already really close to me. Her name is Dylan Klein and her father is the principal of the school, so he is my boss basically, which is kinda can be really awkward if he finds out that I've been fucking his daughter for weeks now. I'm in a big trouble, I know. Dylan is just so.. I don't know how to describe her. She is ellegant, beautiful and calm. She only wears pastel clothes, like cute grandma sweatshirts and high waisted jeans. She has short hair, it barely touches her shoulders. Her hair is dark brown, so smooth and matt. It feels beautiful when you bury your fingers in her hair. It's just so soft, like how can her hair be soft? I don't understand. She is very tiny, I think she's 5'2 but I'm not sure. She is smart, she loves reading and she is very poetic. She is also an Art teacher, and her degree is formally an Artist, and not a teacher, but you know when your father is the principal, you can be a teacher. She is like "fuck the rules, I teach Art because I'm an Artist." I like that about her. She always surprises me. The sad thing about her is that she has a husband, But thank god that her husband is a Beta, because if he would be an Alpha then he could feel my scent on Dylan, because you know.. we have been.. yeah I fucked Dylan a few times, but it's not serious or anything, we are just having some fun. Dylan also has a 4 years old son, his name is Charlie and he is just like his momma. He is such a fun lil boy. I've met him so many times and he always climbs into my neck and gosh he makes me think that how fun it would be if I would have a little kid like him, but then I have to think about that I just got my job and I need money. I know that I won't stay here for so long, I have to move somewhere else when people start to notice that I'm not getting older. That's one of the worst adventage of being a supreme supernatural, I'm not growing old. I have lived for over 3 hundred years and I still look like a 23 years old woman. And I have to see how my friends getting older and older to the point when they can't move anymore, to the point when they can't speak, they only feel just pain everywhere in their body, and I can't do anything about it. I just watch them die. 

I don't wanna lose Dylan or Lena like that. They mean the world to me already. I'm meeting my brother this weekend, I haven't seen him since, I don't know, it's been 3 years I think. I missed him so much, and I'm so happy that I can see him. He is here because he is doing some business in Metropolis and it's near to Evertown so he called me and thought it'd be cool if we catch up on a little. Honestly, how I know my brother, the first thing he'll ask me that have I marked anyone? He was always that kind of Alpha who hooked up with everyone and unfortunately it happened sometimes that he marked some people by an accident, he is such a dumb Alpha. But I love him because he is my baby brother. His name is Carville Martel, by the way and he is a real pretty boy. He has almost white blonde hair, just like me, and very clear, cold blue eyes. Me and my brothers, we all have white-ish blonde hair. My eyes are green though. Like very hazel kind of green. Dylan once said that if you stare into my eyes for very long time you'll see a forest in it. How cool is that? I have a legit forest in my eyes, hehehe. 

**_~Saturday~_ **

I heard the door bell and then Marshmallow, my french bulldog started barking. I was in the kitchen, I was making coffee and breakfast. 

"I'll get it."-I heard Lena coming down from upstairs and walking over to the door. I put the plates on the table with forks and knives. Lena loves bagels for breakfast that my mind's understanding capability cannot process, but i put those bagels on her plate and I poured some orange juice in a glass and I put it next to her plate. She doesn't drink coffee in the morning, which is really healthy, I do drink coffee, like 4 cups in the morning and gosh it gives the boost, but hey I work as a teacher and I teach in a fucking high school so please, I do need that energy boost oOokay? 

"Thank you sweetheart."-I said to Lena who was already opening the door. 

"Oh, hi! Is that Sabine Martel's house, right? "-I heard my brother's rusky voice from there. He couldn't see me, because if you enter the front door, you have walk into the house and then turn left to find the kitchen. So he can't see me at the moment. 

"Yes, she is in the kitchen. Come in." -Lena said kindly and then I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the kitchen, until I heard a harsh gasp and I turned around to see my brother. He still has a perfect hair and a gorgeous smile on his face. Gosh he doesn't even age, what am I talking about, of course he is perfectly the same since I've seen him last time.

"Sabine? Oh my sweet god where is your long hair?" -he gasped dramatically and I laughed humorously.

"Well it is gone by now. " -I lauged and he joined me. I stepped closer to him and looked at his face meticulously. "Look at you brother. You haven't changed a bit." -I said and then he laughed again. His laugh turned into a solid smile then. "Come here bud. Hug your sister." -I whispered while I was already putting my arms around his neck. He hugged me back and nuzzled into my neck, just like he always has done when we were younger.

"I missed you." -he whispered into the line of my neck. I looked up and my eyes met Lena's. She was watching us so quietly and carefully.

"I missed you too little brother." -I said softly. I buried my fingers in his perfectly cut white hair and enjoyed how silky his hair was. Suddenly I was aware that tears were leaving a wet mark on his sweatshirt. I was crying? "Come on, let's eat, shall we?" -I broke the hug and sat down next to Lena. She was already eating her bagels. 

"Right.. right." -I heard my brother say that. He took a seat next to me and he started eating his breakfast. Lena was really quiet. I looked over at her and i caught her staring at me. Why was she staring at me? Did I ruin my make-up? 

"What?" -I mouthed silently towards her and she just shook her head. 

"Soo, I don't even know your name."-Carville spoke suddenly. Lena's eyes quickly left me and suddenly her food was more interesting than looking at me.

"It's Lena." -she said on a calm tone. It's quite interesting to see this side of her. The way she reacts when she has to talk about something while I'm around her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young lady. My name is Carville Martel, but you can call me Villie." -he winked at my Lena. I... he.. did I saw that right? He winked at my girl? I mean.. Lena isn't my girl.. but.. I... oh my fucking jesus, he can't just do that!! 

Lena blushed but peeked at me secretly and she cleared her throat when she saw my red face. 

"Could you brother give us a moment, please?" -I said and Carvillle immediately nodded. He stood up and hesitated for a moment.

"I'll just wait for you outside." -he said and then he walked over to the door. He opened it and then closed it behind him. I stayed silent for a moment, until Lena sighed impatiently and stared at me again.

"Why did he have to leave?" -Lena asked and I could sense in her voice that she really doesn't understand why I asked Carville to leave.

"Because he winked at you. He was flirting with you. " -my voice was lower then I expected that it'd be. Must be my alpha who speaks. Lena raised her brows at my reply.

"And your point is? He can't flirt with me? " -she was annoyed. Now it was time for me to take the lead and bring my alpha to the light. My eyes started glowing redly but somehow I can't affact Lena with the power of my eyes. She just stands it. She kept looking into my eyes like she was the one who dominates and not me. 

"He is my brother, Lena. Please don't flirt with him, at least not in front of me. "-I said and suddenly my voice sounded so broken that I actually scared myself. Lena's emotions changed in that second and her tone's softened. She put her hand on my thigh and rubbed it with her thumb gently.

"I'm sorry Sabine. I really am." -she said and her voice broke for a moment. "Besides you know that I more likely flirt with women." -she winked at me this time. Of course I know you lesbian miracle.

"Yeah. I know." -i blushed deeply and laughed a little with Lena. This day started so weird, but I didn't know yet how weird the day will end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts on this!  
> Thank you for the kudos!!🦋


	2. Dylan Klein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know Dylan a little bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story! I really appreciate it!🦋

_**Dylan's POV:** _

I guess this is the part when i should introduce myself. I'm Dylan Klein, obviously you knew that already. I teach Art at the Evertown High School. My father is the principal so it's really risky when Sabine, my new colleague and I are having some funny business in the teacher's restrooms. I have a 4-year-old little son, his name is Charlie. I also have a husband. Yeah... i cheated on him. You have every right to think the worst things of me honestly, but first you have to read my chapter. 

So.. honestly I don't even know where to start. Maybe I should talk about how I met Sabine? It was a really pleasant and funny story to be honest. It happened a few weeks ago, when school started. The first few days are always light, we rarely give homeworks to the kids at the beginning. So I was in the classroom, introducing myself to the new class, obviously to the newbies. I remember there was a girl, her name is Lena who was late from the class and when she stepped into the classroom, I saw a blonde woman standing behind her, and she actually stepped into the classroom as wel for my surprise and she came closer to me and looked at the class with a friendly smile. She looked so confident, I knew in the second that she was an Alpha. She introfuced herself as "Oh shoot I forgot, i'm the new Art and History teacher." And i was shooketh. Like i just froze there, I didn't even know how to react, the smile on the face froze too and I looked so stupid that Sabine asked if I was okay. Of course I wasn't okay. I had no fucking clue that my father did business behind my back and hired a new Art teacher. Basically Sabine only teaches Art when I'm sick and I can't be at school. She was hired to be our new History teacher specifically, because our last one was.. well he.. let's say he moved away. He actually died in a car accident few months before school started. Honestly I should have known that dad will hire someone, but he should've let me be there when he made his choice.

After Sabine introduced herself to me, we started get to know each other more, I gave her my phone number after she told me a pick-up line. Yeah... can I just say how hot she is? I mean.. gosh. Anyways where was I? Yeah I was talking about that we started get to know each other. I learned that she and Lena are living in the same apartment, because Lena was kicked out of her family and Sabine took her in. Sabine gives off the lesbian vibes honestly but I asked her about her sexuality and she told me that she is actually bi or pan. She said that she is not sure yet. After that we started to become friends, like I told her about that I have a husband who has been cheating on me with a ginger. I mean fuck him, if he can cheat on me then I can cheat on him as well. Sabine somehow understood the pain I felt, and then she explained that her father cheated on her mother several times, but Sabine couldn't relate to the feeling truly because she has never been cheated on. 

I also told Sabine that I have a 4 year old son. Sabine is always so excited when she meets Charlie. My son really loves her. Charlie once accidently called her "Momma" and since then Sabine has been giving Charlie even more love. Sometimes I catch myself thinking of what would it be like if Sabine and I would be in a real relationship, how would that affect our workplace, how would Charlie or Lena react, what would my father do, will Sabine want to have a long term relationship? I can't stop thinking about these questions in my head and it really distracts me from correcting tests or even from teaching. I just can't help it. There's something about Sabine that makes me want to be with her. 

Before I met Sabine, I honestly never considered that I could date any women, but in that very specific moment, when shr literally stepped into my life, my heart just stopped for a moment and when Sabine glanced up at me, my heart just started pouding like a running cheetah. 

The first time we had sex was in a teacher's private restroom on the second floor of the school building. We had to rush a little because the break between two classes only lasted for 10 minutes, but we actually made it and we legit came together. Sabine has a H U G E attitude. Even bigger appetite to be honest. She is truly an amazing Alpha who takes care of her Omega's needs. Okay i'm not her Omega, but still she did take care of me. She didn't bite me or mated me yet but maybe one day she will, at least I hope so. She is very attrective, also friendly and she easily understand kids, not just the teen whom she teaches but also my son. 

Since that first time, we have been sneaking into the restrooms and making out ad much as we can until we get busted. I hope we won't honestly because i'm hella sure that my dad will kick her ass if he finds out that she's been fucking me. 

Sabine is always full of joy, she always smiles and she is so bright all the time. I think I love her. Before I met her I've never actually considered that I can love women, I just never had the interest, but when I first saw Sabine, I just had this feeling in my chest like my heart started pounding and the blood in my veins were racing and I knew in that moment that I need her in my life. I have a husband but I don't care.

Do you mind if I start talking about my childhood? So I've never had siblings, I grew up in a very skeptical and disciplined family, my father always expected the bests of me, I could never fail. At a very young age, I think I was 5 or 6, my mother died and until i became an adult, my dad continued his disciplined kid raising project. Honestly, I was just his project. He wanted to see if I obeyed to his commands. And of course I did everything what he told me because I was terrified of him. I never knew how did my mother die, my father never told me the circumstances. I always had a feeling that it just wasn't natural. So even after I became an adult, my dad kept telling me what to do and basically he forced me into my marriage with this man who is only my husband because he is rich and has good genes. Typical men. I mean of course my father would do that, he wants to tell me how to live my own life because, here is his actualy response to this, i quote: "because you have my genes, you are my daughter, i tell you what to do and how to do with who and when." Yeah. That's it. He said that into my face when I questioned him that why do i have to marry a stranger who is my husband now. This whole shit happened 4 years ago. Right after me and Chris became a fresh married couple, we got my father's new wish that was he wants to have a grandson. He exactly said that he wants a grandson. I mean yeah sure. While my pregnancy i was so fucking depressed and stressed about what if the baby is gonna be a girl. I knew that I'd love my baby either if it's a girl or a boy. Fortunately it was a boy and I was so relieved when we found out Charlie's gender. I love my little baby boy, he looks nothing like his father, he literally looks like a mini me as a boy. He has big chocolate brown eyes and squishy face. His hair is curly though. I think that's the only thing he has from his dad. 

Honestly when i found out that Chris was cheating on me, i didn't give a shit. I finally had an excuse to do the same and cheat on him. You all won't believe how small is Evertown, literally everyone knows everyone here, I can still remember that Ms. Evans, Sabine's neighbour came over to my house earlier today and told me that some fancy car is in Sabine's garage and a "white haired man" just walked into her apartment. And Ms. Evans told me this because why actually? Oh yeah because she loves gossipping. L i t e r a l l y. She is the gossipgirl of our town, period. Anyways, I was interested in that a man that i've never heard of was visiting Sabine so i thought I could come over to hers, so i did. 

I grabbed Sabine's hoodie and she left at my place last time when she was here to fuck me until i couldn't walk, and I thought that this was the most perfect time to give this back to her. Of course it was just an empty excuse, because I was hella curious who was that man at her apartment.

I decided that Charlie could come with me unless Sabine tries to send me home, because i know that she can't tell no to Charlie, I know i'm evil. It iz what it iz.

When I arrivied, I just saw that the front door was opening and that man stepped out of the house.

"Hey?" -he greeted me with a questioning look. Charlie waved him nicely.

"Hi." -I said in a friendly tune. I can already see in his face that he is Sabine's sibling or something. He looks alike her. He is so handsome jeez. "I'm Dylan. Sabine's friend." -i said while i gave him my hand to shake it. He raised his perfect eyebrow at my sentence.

"Friend, huh?" -he smiled so suspiciously. Like he already knew something that he shouldn't. Fuck wait.. I can smell it.. he is an Alpha.. and if he is an Alpha, then he can smell Sabine's scent on me..

"Yeah..." -i breathed when he shook my hand. Suddenly the front door opened again and Sabine stepped out. It got her by surprise that I was just stand here, shaking this man's hand. I legit saw jealousy in her eyes. Like it went through her eyes with a lightening flash.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" -Sabine raised her tone like i've never heard before. Charlie put his little hands on his own ears and I buried my fingers in his curls to calm him down. He was scared of Sabine.

"What i.." -the white haired man's voice broke.

"It's not fucking enough that you flirted with Lena, no you had to smell my co-woker as well right? No offense Carville but you should really watch your moves because you're slowly dancing into a very shitty place where you don't want to be." -she said with a terrifying voice, her eyes were glowing red and her teeth looked like an animal's. Charlie started crying and i picked him up to comfort him. Sabine realized that she went too far with yelling at this Carville man, and she stepped closer to us. Charlie nuzzled into my neck and buried his face there. Sabine put her palm on his little back and rubbed her fingers until Charlie stopped crying. "I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean to scare you." -she said in a soft voice. I peeked at Carville who was shockedly watching us. "Do you want me to hold you babyboy?"-Sabine kissed gently his squishy face and Charlie nodded while he rubbed his eyes. I passed him onto Sabine's arms and I smiled at her when she finally held Charlie and rubbed his back constantly. "I love you buddy." -she whispered into my son's tiny ears

"I luve yu wo"-he said on his thin voice, it actually melted my heart. He has never said this long sentence before. It got Sabine by a surprise as well and she smiled at Charlie so happily.

"Good boy. "-I whispered while I rubbed his back. Suddenly we heard the car's motor running and Sabine turned around to face Carville who was already in the car. 

"See ya later sis." -he said and didn't even wait for the reply, he drove away. 

"See ya later brother." -Sabine whispered as she watched the car getting out of our sight.

"Can someone explain what was that whole scene exactly?" -suddenly we heard a feminine voice behind us.

Lena? 


	3. Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena continues the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!😭  
> Also i've made an instagram account for this fanfiction, it's @chasedbyus.official

Lena's POV: 

I'm not gonna start telling my story like the others did. You all will start to understand my point of view in short terms, i'm not going to take the point out of the "joke". 

I'm going to continue telling Sabine's story of my point of view.

"See ya later sis." -he said and didn't even wait for the reply, he drove away. 

"See ya later brother." -Sabine whispered as she watched the car getting out of their sight.

"Can someone explain what was that whole scene exactly?" -I said right after the car got out of our sight. 

"Lena I-" -Sabine started and hed voice cracked as she glanced at the little kid she was holding in her arms so tightly. Wait a minute... is that.. Ms. Klein...? Oh fucking of course Sabine was screwing with her! I knew it.. i fucking knew it. I quickly turned around and ran upstairs. I wanted to be alone. I heard Sabine calling for me but I didn't turn back. I locked myself in my room and started crying. Of course Sabine was fucking her. Ms. Klein is perfect. She has a gorgeous body, she is in Sabine's age.. sort of.. Ms. Klein has those pretty big brown eyes with she looks like a lost puppy sometimes, of fucking course Sabine fell for that. But why? I just don't understand what else did Sabine see in Ms. Klein? Why was she so special to deserve an Alpha like Sabine? 

I heard soft knocking in my door but I didn't answer.   
"I hope you know that I actually have a key to your room, darling." -I heard Sabine's voice but still i was silent. "Can I come in?" -she asked so I stood up from the silky sheets i was crying on, and opened the door. My eyes were red from crying and I saw surprise and guilt in her hazel eyes.  
I sniffed and sat back on my bed. She gulped loudly and played with her fingers. She must be really nervous.. i mean does she even has any nerves though? Isn't she a supreme killer supernatural creature? Her heart must be superslow. 

"You know that you don't need to explain anything, right? It's not my business what you do with or to Ms. Klein." -i said and sniffed after that. She just shook her head and sat next to me.

"No, I want you to know the truth. I sent Dylan back home with Charlie so we can talk in comfortable circumstances." -she assured me. I nodded and waited silently for her to start finally. "I know you already figured that me and Dylan were.. you know.. doing funny business.." -she stuttered and I snorted loudly.

"Yeah I know." -i rolled my eyes and sniffed again.

"Yeah... so uhm.. it's not serious though. We are just fuckbuddies. You know.. I don't love her like that. How could I love her? I don't know her the way I know you." -she blurted out the other half of the sentence and I frowned at her. She gulped again and suddenly her fingers were more fascinating again.

"What do you mean by that?" -I asked gently and she glanced up at me. 

"I mean.. of course I know you more, Dylan doesn't live with us, I would never know her the way I know you. That's obvious." -she fake laughed a bit. I just nodded though.

"Oh." -the disappointment was just flooding out of me. "And what was the thing when you were holding the little guy? That seemed pretty close to me. " -i was being a pain in the ass i know but i wanted to know the truth.

"Charlie is.. he is a different kid.. he.. he isn't scared of me." -she whispered. Oh, you poor baby. I exhaled silently and chuckled softly.

"I'm not scared of you either, Sabine." -i leant closer to her as I was staring at ger lips. 

"You should be. I'm a monster." -her voice broke. She sounded like she believed that it was the truth what she just said. 

"If you're a monster, then i'm from the moon." -I joked and finally I heard her soft girlish giggle. Tears rolled down on her cheeks and she glanced at me.

"Why aren't you scared of me Lee?" -she asked and sniffed a few. I looked deeply into her forest eyes and smiled at her truthfully.

"Because you are incredible. And my mother once told me that we should never fear the incredible things." -I smiled and she chuckled again.

"I assume that wasn't Lilian who said that wise quote."-Sabine rolled her eyes and I chuckled. Yeah.. "So uhm.. is there anything else you wanna know?"-Sabine asked and gave me a weak smile. Yeah, why haven't you fucked me yet? Noo I shouldn't say that... 

"Um.. isn't Ms. Klein married by the way? She has cheaten on her husband because of you?"-I asked suddenly and blessed my mouth for not saying what I was thinking about. Sabine stared at the floor and rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Yeah.. that's actually a funny story, you know Dylan cheated on her husband because he has cheaten on her long before Dylan and I started our affair. But I understand why you're asking that."-she grinned at me. "You're curious when will I end the affair, am I right? "-that smug look, jeez. I coulnd't help but blush at her words. I mean, it's true, I'm curious when will they end this affair and when will Sabine finally be mine. 

"Shut up."-I rolled my eyes. 

"Oookay young girl. Chittering is over then. Go and study like a good girl."-I can't believe she just said that. She got up from my bed and glanced back at me with a smirk on her face. JesUs chRIST. 

"Okay daddy."-I whispered and made sure that she won't hear it but I failed because Sabine's ears are super sensitive and she literally has super-hearing. But Sabine didn't turn back, she just chuckled loudly and left me in my room alone. This woman will be the death of me one day... I was about to do my homework when my phone started ringing. One of my new friends, Archie was calling me. "Hi there stranger."-I said and then I heard his deep voice laughing. 

"Hi Lee. I was wondering if you wanna join us, we were just about to go to the forest and skate a little."-he offered friendly but I know that I need to ask Sabine first. 

"With who exactly?"-I asked just because of curiousity. 

"Oh just Adrien, Kit, Donovan, Mavis and me." -Archie said joyfully. 

"Okay, lemme ask Sabine if I can go or not, but probably she'll say yes. I'll meet you there in 20."-I said. I put my phone in my pocket and ran downstairs to find Sabine but she was literally nowhere so I checked her room. The door was closed and locked, so I knocked. No answer. I knocked harder and called her name. "Hey! Sabine! Are you in there?!"-I nearly yelled when I finally heard an urge growl and heard quick, angry footsteps getting closer to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it a little. 

"What?"-she exhaled and I looked at her suspiciously. She was annoyed, like I interrupted something. She was sweating, I could see the little sweatdrops running down on her forehead. Her face was red, her eyes were blurry. Oh my.. did I just.. was she.. ew omg.. i need to ask it.

"You were masturbating???"-my jaw dropped down to australia when she nodded shyly. OH MY FUCKING GOD. WHAT THE FUCK. ".. my god."-only just a whisper came out of my mouth and I stared down at my feet. I accidently glanced up at her lap AND SAW HER ERECTION THROUGH HER PANTS. I'm loosing it guys.. I can't-. 

"You said it like it was such a sin."-she mumbled shyly. Why is she being so cute? For fuck's sake she is an Alpha!?! She is really a different version of alphas. She has a soft side. A pure, soft, gentle side that she only shows to other occasionally. I feel so special to see this side of hers. I smiled at her and shook my head. 

"We all have needs. It's not a sin. Or at least I don't think that it'd be a sin. You can do whatever you want to your body. It's always your choice, your decision." -i said wisely and she made an impressed look. 

"Wow. You're being so wise suddenly." -she joked and smiled at me a little.

"Yeah.. anyways Archie invited me to go to skate with them. Is that okay?" -I knew that Sabine has trust issues, so she might not even let me go anywhere. I lied to Archie about that she'd let me go to skate. Sabine's brows were horizontally matching with her hairline, and I knew what was coming.

"How many boys will there be?"-she asked, and wait a minute. Did I hear that right? Was that.. jealousy in her voice? The fuck.

"Well Arch told me that Kit, Adrien, Donovan and he will be there. And a girl that I don't know." -i grimaced and Sabine had that mother-ish look on her face, like she was already judging those guys, imagining what they could do to me, you know just the usual stuff.

"Hm.. let me guess. You told them that I'd let you go." -she narrowed her eyes and opened the door a little more. Her erection was still there, standing like a flag, pointing at me, like she was showing me that on purpose. I narrowed my eyes too and looked into her eyes straight.

"Yeah.. uhm... are you doing this on purpose?" -i choked on my saliva as i saw her cock throb. Sabine smirked at me and lifted her brows again.

"Are you impressed?" -she asked, not answering my question, but my inner omega was too into that perfomance so I just nodded with my lustful eyes straight looking at her cock. "Are you sure you wanna go? Maybe we could.. solve our hard problems..?" -she whispered as she leant closer to me and bit her lip. That's a seducement. Bitch that's-.. that's too much, i'm too virgin for that. 

"Sabine what are you doing?" -i whispered and glanced into her gorgeous eyes.

"Trying to keep you safe."-she whispered back as she was leaning so close to me, our lips almost touched but she stopped and her words just cleared my head.

"Wait what? Do you think that I can't protect myself?" -that hurt a bit. I stepped back and looked at her with narrowed eyes again.

"That's not how i meant it Lena. But you're just a teenager. There are a lot of things that could happen to you. Do you trust Archie enough? What would they do to you? What do you think why did he call you? Two girls with 4 boys? They could rape you, use you, and leave you like they just stepped on a little stick, leave it broken where they found it. And what would you do huh? Call me, crying and raging because they used you like a slut?" -she just couldn't stop talking. She sounded so hurt, like all of these things that she was saying has happened to her. Her eyes were full of tears, she was using those words so aggressively. My heart was pounding in my ears and I felt salty teardrops running down my cheek. "No. I won't let you go. You stay here. I don't care if you get mad at me for not letting you go. I can survive it if you're mad at me but i wouldn't survive it if i'd lose you. So tell Archie that you're not going anywhere and have to do your homework." -she commanded now with a steady voice. She gulped slightly and sniffed. I just stepped closer to her and put my arms around her body. She was so tensed, i had to calm her down. "You have to understand, i can't lose you." -she cried. She was so broken. I couldn't leave her like that, I had to be next to her. 

"Shh, Sabine. You won't lose me. I promise you that. You will never lose me." -i mumbled into her ears as I hold her tight. I wanted to admit that I love her, but what if she.. if she doesn't love me back? 

"Will you.. lay with me a little? I need to feel you next to me. Please?" -she cried and of course I couldn't say no. I just smiled at her and let her lead us to the bed, where we just laid down, cuddled and stayed there for hours, me forgetting about informing Archie, but I really couldn't care less. In that moment, only Sabine mattered. I faced her as we were laying in her bed, and gave her a slight smile. She smiled back. 

"I've never heard you talking like that. Did those things happen to you?" -i tried to be not too pushing with my question, but I just didn't know how to ask it politely that have you been raped?

"When I was 14 years old, literally just 14, I was getting ready to go to bed, and uhm.. my mom's fuckbuddy showed up at my door. You know back then, I haven't even started puberty so I didn't have my.. uhm.. penis.. just my normal woman private part. I didn't even know what sex meant, but that guy, he taught me what rape was. I remember, i was in my bed, pulling the sheets up to my neck because i was afraid of him. He closed the door behind himself, and smirked at me with his ugly face. He.. -her voice just went off, and her eyes filled with tears again. I quickly put my hand on her face and calmed her down.

"Hey, darling you don't have to tell me. I can see how hard it is for you to talk about this." -I comforted her and moved closer to her a bit.

"I want you to know the whole story, so maybe you'd understand me more." -she whispered so I nodded. "So, he closed the door and walked over to my bed. First he just sat down and put his hand on my thigh that was under the sheets. That was too much for me already. I was whimpering quietly and tried to act like I was sleeping, but apperently that didn't stop him. He suddenly pulled off the sheets of me and flopped me over to my tummy. I made a loud sound, and I knew that I awakened my brothers. I heard one of them asking the other that 'was that coming from Sabine's room?'. The man pulled of his pants.. and brutally just put his disgusting dick inside me. He took my virginity by raping me. The whole time I was crying so loud, my brothers noticed that and ran up to my room. They started to knock on the door and shout if I was okay. Of course I wasn't okay, an old pervert was fucking me." -she said with such an anger in her voice. "I was so weak. He didn't care that I was bleeding, he just came inside of me and got off from me. Then my brothers broke the lock on the door and brusted into my room. Cael and Caleb turned into a predator. They killed him."-she mumbled the last sentence. I was shocked. They killed him? They turned into predators? I'm starting to understand why they call themselves 'a monster'. 

"How could he do that to you? What was your mom's reaction to this?"-i asked and she just laughed.

"She doesn't know. And most definitely won't ever know." -she said with a low voice. Well that sucks.

"I am entirely sorry, Sabine. I understand now why you didn't want me to go and hang out with the guys. You're scared that the same thing would happen to me that happened to you. You're scared because you could not save me, like your brothers couldn't save you?"-i whispered and looked down at her lips. 

"I just, i'm so terrified that i'd lose you."-she sobbed again and I couldn't resist it anymore. I leant an inch closer to her and put my lips on hers. My ever first kiss was happening. It was so soft, like touching a butterfly. So gentle, so light. Exciting and comforting. I hummed into the kiss, as I felt her tongue shyly touching mine. It felt so amazing. I'm kissing Sabine. Omg. I'm kissing her and she is kissing me back with shy passion. "Stop.." -she whispered into the kiss. I did as she said, i stopped but my heart yelled that I shouldn't have stop kissing her.

"I'm sorry.. "-I apologised sheepishly and gulped. My throat was suddenly so dry. 

"No you don't have to apologise."-she smiled at me so lovingly. She worked herself up on her elbows and looked down at me. Was she always doing that to everyone or just me? "You're so pretty Lena. There are so many people who thinks that." -oh fuck. I know already what she is going to say. 

"I don't care about the others." -i said and sat up.

"Wait, let me finish. Get your ass back down." -she said and i laid back and rolled my eyes fake annoyedly. "There are so many people who thinks that you're gorgeous, but these people mostly would only like you because you look pretty, and not because of your personality. Liking someone means that you like them in the inside and outside equally. And Lena, i really really like you. "-she breathed onto my lips and kissed me now passionately. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Fuck, did she just admitted that she likes me? Wow.

"Hmmm... your lips are so good."-i moaned into the kiss and she chuckles as a response. I bet this filled her ego. She moved between my legs and started to kiss me passionately and lovingly. She sucked my lower lip that made my eyes roll to the back of my head. I moaned loudly and moved my hips to a find a comfortable position but my movements froze when she groaned into my mouth and pressed her hip into mine. "Oh god.."-i whimpered. Sabine chuckled and moved herself up to her hands, looking down at me like a proud predator who just found her prey. It turned me on so fucking much. The way she was looking down at me. 

"You know that we have to stop, right?"-Sabine whispered while she was kissing my neck now. 

"Then why are you kissing my neck?"-i whined.

"Because it smells delicious."-she growled again and her hips bumbed into mine. I was throbbing now, i could feel how wet my underwear was already. 

"Please..."-i cried out when i felt her suck on my skin. She gave me a mark? Was she marking me? It felt like a thunder went through my veins. I moaned so loudly that made her moan too. 

Suddenly her phone started ringing and we had to stop our passionate moment for a bit. That's it, fuck. The moment was ruined when she reached out for her phone and picked it up, leaving the comforting space of my warm giving thighs. 

"Hey, it's Sabine here."-she said while she sat down at the end of the bed. "Yes, Sabine Martel."-her face changed. I moved closer to her and silently listened to the emotions playing on her face. I started to worry when her eyes filled up with tears and she had to stop herself from crying out loud with moving her mouth with her hand. Her body started shaking. "Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can."-I heard how shaky her voice was. I've never seen Sabine so insecure. What the heck happened? Sabine put down her phone onto her lap and for a second, she just stared at the floor like she was seeing a ghost. "Carville had a car accident."-that was all she said. 

_He what?_

Next thing I knew was that we were standing in the hospital room, Sabine talking to the doctor and me watching the whole scene from few meters away. The hospital looked so crowded suddenly, like the walls were trying to smash me. I got panicked and I ran to find a restroom. I heard Sabine calling for me, but I didn't turn back. I locked myself in the toilet and sat down. Carville had a car accident, while me and Sabine were about to fuck? How iconic is that? I can't fucking believe. And poor Carville, he could have died. I feel so guilty. 

"Hey, Lena? Are you in here?"-I heard Sabine again, she just entered the restroom. I gulped and collected myself somehow. "I can hear you. I'll wait here."-she said. When I opened the toilet door, she was looking at herself in the huge mirror above the sinks. i could see her lip shaking. The lip that was kissing me half an hour ago. She looked at me through the mirror and smiled a little, then she turned around and faced me. Her face was soft, her eyes looked at me gently. "Are you okay sweetheart?"-she asked quietly and put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it a little. 

"Am I alright? Sabine aren't you supposed to be more worried about your brother?"-i raised my voice a little in my surprise and in response, she stopped rubbing my shoulder and stepped backwards. 

"He'll be fine. He's gone through worse."-she said with a deathly tone. Then she turned to the doors, but before she exited, she looked back at me. "If you want me to drive you home, then you better quicken up your moves."-she said. Her montone voice just made me feel even more hurt I guess. I know I shouldn't have raise my voice at her. Her ego can't take it. 

"Yes, Ms. Martel."-I murmured and then quickly followed her. She was silent the whole driveway. Almost painfully silent. I mean, she just left her brother at the hospital?? I didn't say anything either, I was too shy _or afraid._

The silence between us was still sharp like a knife as we got home. I didn't ask anything, neither she did. 

I went up to my room before she could say anything and locked myself in there. In that very moment all i needed was my music in my ears and nothing else.

I must have fallen asleep, since when I opened my eyes, the first thing i saw was a whole plate still steamy-hot food on my drawer, and my door was slightly open. Sabine used her key. She must have been very worried about me. I need to go and apologise. I didn't bother to eat my dinner, I just went downstairs and knocked on Sabine's door, for the second time today. She opened it immediately. She was only wearing a towel...

"I.."-for a tiny second i let my eyes wander down her perfect body, but then i straight looked up into her hazel eyes. "I wanted to apologise for my behavior."-I said directly. I basically ignored to look anywhere else. 

"You're so cute, are you aware of that?"-she smiled and suddenly she grabbed me by my waist. A 'whoops' sound left my mouth as we hopped on the bed and Sabine pulled me onto her lap. "Shall we continue what we had to stop? I really want to keep kissing you."-she confessed romantically and she started kissing my jaw, slowly moving to my neck. I moaned as she sucked hard on my neck, marking me. Underneath me, I could feel how hard she was already. Unconsciously I started grinding my hips onto hers as her lips passionately found mine. "Stop."-she moaned into my mouth. "Stop.."-she whined, then suddenly she started grinding into me. Are.. omg. Are you fucking kidding me? She just... is she ... ? Oml. She grabbed my hips on both sides and literally fucked me through the towel. 

"Sa- Sabine?"-I moaned as she sucked on the skin on my neck. I sharply hissed as I felt her teeth, biting me with those blade sharp fangs. "God-.. "-I moaned and didn't stop the grinding until Sabine's movements froze and she made a tiny sound. She was holding onto me so tight. Did she just came like that?

"I'm sorry."-she whispered. I seriously started panicking when her shoulders started to shake and I heard soft cries. "I'm so sorry."-she cried out and nuzzled my neck. I buried my fingers in her hair and held her tight to my body. 

"It's okay baby. It's okay."-I wasn't sure why she was apologising, but I stayed there with her anyways. It was quite a long day, and after that we are most probably not going to talk about what just happened between us, even though I'd really REALLY love to continue our affair/romance thing, but just.. not when Sabine's hurt. Because she's hurt. Her brother had a car accident and she clearly couldn't handle it. She just fucked me through a towel and then sobbed into my neck while apologising. I really love her, but I want her to be ready for us... if she wants us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me that long to update, but I'm having a real hard time, with school and with other personal stuff too. Thank you guys for being here and reading my story, it means a lot to me :')


	4. The Lair of Hunters?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb starts to investigate in Carville's "car accident" case, and he finds out some shocking news.

Sabine's POV: 

When I woke up at this morning, I had a slight stroke as I found Lena in my bed, sleeping next to me peacefully. Thank god her cloths are still on. My gosh-

"Hm... good morning."-her morning voice is incredibly hot, I might need a cold shower.. fuck why am i acting like a horny teenger for god's sake i'm hundreds of years old.

"Hi."-what the fuck. A hi? Seriously Sabine? A HI? What are you even?? COWARD COWARD COWARD-

"I forgot to go back to my room yesterday after we..." -Oh man here it goes. She sits up and leans against the bed frame. She looks insecure, even nervous. Her eyes swirls between my eyes and the sheets I'm covering myself with. 

"It's okay, Lena."-I assure her. Everything's fucking okay, except that I fucked her through a towel? What the heck on earth was I even thinking oh my- "I mean it doesn't change anything between us.."-Fucking stop talking you piece of supreme shit.

"Yeah.. I know."-she whispers hurtfully. OKAY I FUCKED THIS UP. NICE SABINE VERY NICE. Just fucking end my life. 

"I mean.. gosh I didn't mean it like that.. I.."-I stutter like a sheepish little girl, i feel my cheeks and ears flushed as Lena starts to get out of my bed. I fucked this up. Fuck. FUCK. 

"No, it's okay. I'll go to my room now."-she says with a quiet, tiny voice and then silently leaves my room. I slap myself in the face.

"FUCK"-i whisper shout into a pillow. "Why da fuck I have to fuck everything up!?"-i laugh sarcastically at the ceiling and then sigh deeply. I'll go and buy her something nice. Yeah, good plan. 

After i got out of bed, i dressed up into comfy sweatpants and an oversized shirt tugged into the pants. I grabbed some money and my phone and then i left, tho i left a note on the kitchen island incase Lena notices that i'm gone. The note says: "don't worry, i'll be back soon i promise xx." Now i'm in the coffee shop, buying Lena her favorite latte, then i'll go to a sweet store, buy her some of her fave chocolates. I know she loves mint chocolate, so i'll buy a ton of that probably. I hate it when she's upset with me.. or when i make her sad. So i'm gonna try make it up to her now. I hope i'll succeed. The cashier lady gives me extra caramel drop in Lena's latte, because I might have growled at her with my supreme seductive affection and she almost peed herself. I didn't feel bad. I smile at her when i take the coffe out of her hands and then i pay for it. I leave in hurry, i don't want the coffee to get cold until i get home.  
I hopped in my car, put the coffee safely on the passanger seat, then i drive to the sweets store. I bought the chocolates for Lena then on my way home, I see a flowerist, so i park the car and I get some pretty flowers for Lena. I got her Plumerias. Those flowers are the rarest and you can only buy them here in Evertown. Pretty cool huh? 

I got home quickly. When I entered the house, Marshmallow greeted me with a bark that almost caused me a decent heart attack. 

  
"Hey there Marsh." -i pet his buggy head. He always makes this funny sound whenever i rub his head, gosh i love him so much he's my precious lil boy. "There there, you love that don't you, little smoochbug." -I rub his ears while i'm on my knees next to him. 

"Where were you?" -I hear a soft voice from the kitchen. Lena is just standing there, hands on her hips.

  
"Uhm.. I felt bad for what i said earlier, so i left to get your favorite latte and sweets. Oh, and I also got you these." -i'm giving her the flowers. She accepts it while looking like she just saw a ghost. "Are.. are you okay? Is this too much? I just wanted to make it up for you the way i talked wasn't appropriate, i'm so-" -i muffle half of the sentence onto Lena's mouth. She kisses me so lovingly, our cheeks are flushed, i can feel my whole body warming up. She moans into the kiss when i shove my tongue in her mouth.

"Fuck" -she whispers into my mouth. First I didn't understand why, but then i heard my ringtone and then I knew why Lena cursed. "Won't you pick it up?" -she asks in annoyence when we keep kissing. I laugh into her mouth and then pick up the phone. Hold on, why does Caleb calling me?

"Hey what's up?" -I greet him. 

  
"Hey Sabine, I need your help with something." -he says right away. I knew he needed me. 

  
"So strictly Brother. Now tell me how can i help you?" -i ask while putting down the latte and sweets from my hands to the kitchen island.   
"I'm at the hospital." -what? 

  
"What did you do dumbass?" -i laugh and i accidently make eye contact with Lena, who's acting like she's not listening to every word that comes out of my mouth, well bruh, i can hear her fast heartbeat that tells me otherwise.   
"No, i'm at the hospital with Carville. You do know that he had a car accident right?" -oh yeahhh i almost forgot.

  
"Yup." -i roll my eyes.. 

  
"And..?" -he says. "He needs your help. Sabine he's our brother. Are you leaving him by himself? Is that what mother taught you?!" -he raises his voice at me. At ME?!?

  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING BRING UP MOTHER IN THIS! I LEFT CARVILLE THERE BECAUSE HE ISNT A 7 YEAR OLD LITTKE BOY ANYMORE. He's a fucking Alpha, he can protect himself. A car accident isn't that dangerous for us and you know that Caleb." -i say calmly at the end. I glance up at Lena who is frowning at her hands while she's playing with her own fingers. "Now be honest. Why do you need my help?" -i ask finally and Caleb sighs.

  
"The person who hit Carville, it wasn't just a regular person. It was a hunter." -are you fucking kidding me..

  
"A hunter? A FUCKI- are you serious Caleb? A hunter in evertown???" -i'm losing my shit.

  
"I made a research. It seens like Evertown is the lair of hunters." -he says.

  
"Fuck. FUCK. Of course it is. Fucking hell." -i cry out. I hear Caleb saying something to someone in the background. 

  
"Is everything okay?" -Lena mouths me. I shake my head no and Lena frowns with a crinkle between her brows. She's so fucking cute.

  
"So, how can I help?" -i ask finally. I hear Caleb signs again.

  
"Actually.. first we have to find the guy who hit Carville." -he admits. Hold up. What? 

  
"Are you insane? You want to find a hunter?" -i'm chickening out yeah. Man i haven't trained in a long time, my muscles are dead, my inner supreme is tired asf, i don't know if i'm capable of protecting anyone, neither myself. 

  
"Damn Sabine. I meant that we should ask one of your cop hookup to help us out with the public camera recordings on the streets." -he says and i hear a smirk in his voice.

  
"I'm gonna beat you up Caleb. And by the way, i don't do cop hookups. Why don't you use your perfect seductive charm huh? OH SHIT YOU DON'T HAVE THAT HAHAHA" -i ugly laugh at him and I see that it made Lena giggle too.

  
"Are you done yet you child?" -he says on a bored low tone. I laugh again.

  
"Sure. So what's the plan genius?" -i ask him and i hear his sigh again. What's up with his lungs jeez...

  
"Since Carville is free to go home, i think we'll come over to yours if that's okay with you?" -gosh my eye roll hurt.

  
"Yeah sure. Hope you don't mind that I have a flatmate huh? She's pretty and she's mine." -i say and my eyes go wide after i understood what i just confessed. "Errm.. anyways. Can't wait to see you Brother, bye." -i hang up before he could response.

  
"Yours huh?" -Lena smiles down at her coffee. Fuck i messed that up.

  
"If.. if you... uhm... want to be mine... of course i don't want to force you into anything you don't-" before i could finish it, i feel Lenas lips on mine, kissing me passionately. Fuck she's so good at kissing. I can feel Lena's hand wondering on my chest, down to my hips. "Fuck.. we shouldn't do this.. "-i murmur into the kiss. I feel fucking guilty. "Lena.."-my voice high pitchs when Lena wraps her fingers around my erection. "Lena stop... please.."-i whine into the kiss, and finally Lena stops pleasuring my obviously huge arousal. She breaks the kiss and looks at me with her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. She's so beautiful. 

"You don't want me?"-she asks and i hear hurt in her voice. I immediately grab her hands and hold them close to my chest.

"Of course I want you silly. I just.. I don't want to rush things with you.. is that okay?"-i ask and my voice is small. She breaks her hands out of mine and my heart quickens in response. She hates me now. I look down at my feet and I feel my lips quivering and my throat is suddenly tight. Then I feel two soft hands on jaw, making me look up into Lena's emerald green eyes. 

"It's okay Sabine. I understand, and honestly I'm glad, because I don't think that i'm ready to do anything like we did yesterday. Which was also okay! I just.. i'm just not ready yet.."-she admits and I feel my hearts melting. She's so sweet. I smile at her understandingly and she smiles back heartwarmingly. I don't want to rush things with her, I want to build up a normal relationship with someone finally and she's just so perfect. 

"I'm very embarrassed about what happened yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. "-i say quietly. I truly feel ashamed of myself. I blame my alpha for it, but.. i could have stopped it if i really wanted to, to be truly honest. 

"It's quite alright. I enjoyed it.." -she confesses while blushing deeply. "So uhm... i have a question." -she says cutely and while she sits on the kitchen island, i move between her legs and look into her beautiful green eyes. 

"Go on sweetheart." -i smile while my hands are on her thighs. She's aware of my touch and i can see that she's flushed even more.

"What.. uhm.. what are we?" -i sweet jesus. Friends? No.. friends with benefits? No.. that's me and Dylan; because we fuck. Then.. hm.. i shall ask her to be mine then.

"Do you.. do you want to be my girlfriend?" -i ask sheepishly, shyly, literally not acting like an alpha right now. Her eyes widen and her cheeks go deep red. 

"Yeah.. but... wouldn't that be weird? I mean... you're my teacher." -she has a point though. 

"Well you do have a point, i might admit that. But! I don't see why would that stop us from being in a relationship. " -i comment and she just nods as understatement. "Well my brothers should be here soon so..." -i whisper and make a slightly failed move of getting out of Lena's thighs when she just hooks her legs together around my waist and pulls me closer to her body.

"Where do you think you're going Miss?" -oh fuck. Not now.. not now.. she called me Miss, oh sweet fuck. Yeah it's happening, i'm already aroused. I see that she looks down, and her hand follows her eyes. "God Sabine, you're so easy." -she laughs while pulling me away. Hah! She was just messing with me, nice. Well fuck. I still have an erection because of her!! Oh if she wouldn't be a virgin i'd already have- "Your brothers arrived. Uhm, should i go up to my room?" -she asks and i shake ny head. She hops down from the kitchen island and waits there quietly.

"No, you can stay. By the way you already know Caleb. He also teaches at Evertown High. But uhm.. he's weird.. like me so.. yeah anyways, just introduce yourself to him 'nd that's all." -i inform her while walking over to the door, opening it up to see both my brothers standing at the yard. Caleb immediately pulls me into a hug. 

"God I missed you." -he says. Awww my heart is melting. "My baby sister." -ah yeah that's it. Magic is over. That smirk on his face and that voice. I roll my eyes and get myself out of his embrace.

"Hey you shithead. What's up with your hair? Did a vampire make out with you or what? I mean look at those marks man." -i say jokingly, pointing at his birth marks on his neck. He catches the joke and laughs from his belly.

"Nice one smartass." -very funny i know. I hope it impressed Lena too. 

"Hi." -i whisper towards Carville, who's standing discreetly away from me.

"Hi." -he returns the greeting. Lena is suddenly next to me.

"I'm Lena. Sabine's flatmate." -she says while Caleb just smiles at her. How dares he? She's mine. 

"I know, i teach art to the half of your class. Too bad that i didn't have a chance to teach you too Miss Lena." -god that fucking grin on his face. He knows how to flatter someone really easily. Lena just smiles politely at him and then sighs slightly.

"Should I bring you guys something? Tea? Coffee?" -she asks Caleb, who smiled at her kindly.

"I'd like a tea, thank you sweetheart." -he smiles at her which makes my alpha growl inside me. She's mine and only mine! I wrap my arm around Lena from behind before she could walk into the kitchen and i whisper into her ears.

"Go and be a good girl, love." -i say not too discreetly, in fact, that was my plan for Caleb to hear what i told Lena. I hear Lena gulp and she turns her pretty face towards me. 

"Of course." -she whispers while looking at my pleased smile, and then she's gone to the kitchen.

"Are you out of your fucking mind you dumbass?" -Caleb barks at me that startles me from watching Lena's beautiful body. He punches me not too lightly in my shoulder. 

"What is your problem?" -i bark back, i bet my eyes are red too. 

"What is my-" -he scoffs. "She's out of her damned mind, isn't she?" -he turns to ask Carville, who's looking at the million dollar paintings in my hall. Carville doesn't seem to care about what Caleb asked him, so our oldest brother turns back to facing me angrily. "You do know that you cannot breed with a FUCKING TEENAGER YOU HORNY PIECE OF SH- oh hey darling thank you for the tea." -at one moment he whisper shouts at me and then he becomes all lovey once Lena arrives with his tea, and with a coffee for me. I give a slight kiss on her cheek in acknowledgement. 

"Thank you cutie." -i smile into her cheeks that makes her giggle. Caleb just watches us for a few seconds, then his face becomes soft. 

"We should discuss why we're here." -he says and suddenly his voice becomes deathly serious. Carville decides to sit down at the kitchen counter, and that's what we do as well. Caleb slowly sips his tea, humming at the yummy taste. Lena makes the best tea and coffee for sure. Lena sits next to me and she watches how i drink the coffee. I catch her stares though, and a smirk appears on my lips, making Lena's eyes wonder up into mine. She's deeply blushing now.

"Are you done with your eye-fucking?" -suddenly I hear Carville's deep baritone. I blush too at his comment. I clear my throat. "How much is Lena envolved?" -he asks, not looking at us. Lena looks at me questioningly, but i just shake my head.

"She knows what we are." -i hear Caleb's gasp, then him choking on his tea.

"You.." -he starts but i raise my hand quickly to make him shut up. And he does. He obeys.

"She deserved to know the truth about me. She couldn't live in a lie for god knows how long. She knows i'm an alpha, she knows i'm a supreme." -i inform my brothers. Caleb is still in shock. 

"She knows that you can form into a 9 feet tall wolf? She knows that you're bloodthirsty, that you're a beast. You've been once called the beast of La France. " -Carville asks and i raise my eyebrow at his comment. Wow he really needed to bring back those memories huh? I smile into my coffee and just shake my head again.

"That is not the time for bringing back bad memories Carville." -whenever Caleb says his name, he has this french mixed british accent that makes me want to puke because that's exactly how i sound too. Lena doesn't comment, or at least she just doesn't say them out loud. I know she has many many questions, and i'll answer them, just now when we have to find out who hit Carville with their car. "We still need those public canera recordings." -Caleb says.

"Where was the accident?" -Lena asks suddenly. Carville gulps.

"I don't really know this town, but i remember a café, oh and there was a park too nearby!" -Carville says. 

"Okay that helps alot. Since the café has it's own security cameras, we can ask them for the recordings." -Lena says. How the fock is she so smart? 

"Okay then we know where to go." -Caleb says. He's already standing up, putting the tea cup on the kitchen counter. I turn to face Lena and sigh slightly.

"Darling you perhaps should stay here." -I say and my voice is nervous. "Incase anything bad would happen. I might be just overthinking this, but i want you to stay safe." -my voice trembles, it never does that, what the heck? Lena smiles at me and nods her head.

"I thought the safest place was when i'm with you." -she whispers. My brothers are waiting at the door for us. I sigh and then shake my head.

"Whatever. You can come." -that came out weird and Lena noticed that too since she blushed deeply.

In case something bad would have happen, Caleb and Carville went with their car, Lena and I went with my car to the café. 

We weren't too lucky since it was already closen up. Lena looked at the little note on the door that says the opening dates. There was also a name on it, Alfred Reynards.

"Hold on a sec! That's Kit's dad. I mean the name on this note. " -Lena gasps. Caleb recognizes the name too.

"Good job little one." -he smiles at her and Lena nods with a tiny smile. She's being polite, i can see it. My good girl. Caleb is trying so hard to make her fall for him, but hahaha it's literally never gonna happen. I winked at Lena for being helpful.

"Maybe I could ask Kit to come here and show us a security cams?" -Lena says. I clear my throat and raise my hand.

"Maybe I should do that. Because.. erm.. well Kit kinda has a crush on me.." -i confess the truth and Caleb snorts.

"Who doesn't? Clearly everyone is in love with you. " -he laughs into his hand while he leans against the wall. 

"Whatever." -i roll my eyes and laugh but then i catch Lena's sad smile towards me. "Hey uhm.. you know that Kit has no chance with me. Right?" -i ask softly, leaning close to her. Her nose is sniffing, i haven't seen anything more cute than this before. "Little kitten. Do not worry." -i smile onto her lips and she kisses me with a pure laugh. "There, my happy girl." -i smile warmingly at her.

"You lovebirds are damn cute but please quicken up your charm and command that boy here. We want to know who hit me. " -Carville orders and I accidently growl quietly. It's only Lena who notices but she doesn't comments. I texted Kit, I said that he could meet me at the café and he immediately texted back a yes. Good job Sabine. *taps my own shoulder*

"Okay cool, he's coming." -i say and put my phone into my pocket.

"Do you say that to your partners when your horny?" -Caleb laughs and i blush deeply. Dipshit.

"Shut your mouth." -i say and honestly i felt humiliated. Especially because he had to comment that in front of Lena? Can you imagine how she feels now? "Caleb com'here lemme tell you something." -i say and Caleb is next to me, i'm leaning towards his ears and then i start shouting. "FUCK YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD." -i yell and he growls at me. 

"Jesus christ I see you haven't got rid of that old bad habit huh?" -Caleb murmurs as he rubs his ear. Lena just chuckled quietly behind us and i turned back to her. "So uhm while we wait for Kit.." -oh here it comes. "..i was wondering, when did you guys become a couple?" -Caleb smiles like a dipshit. The horror on my face was obvious and scary i think. 

"Uhm... since today I guess?"-Lena says. Caleb looks at her with widened eyes in total disbelief. 

"Well basically it's none of your business Caleb. Very unpolite of you to invide our privacy."-I raise my brow at him and Lena giggles as she puts her arm around my waist. 

"Hey Miss Sabine.."-I hear Kit's manly voice from afar behind me and I turn to face him with a gentle smile on my lips. Lena holds me a little closer and I understand her gesture. I kiss Lena's forehead softly and she smiles into my neck. "Hey Lena! Why didn't you come skating with us yesterday? We were waiting for you for hours in the woods." -he says as he reaches us. Lena stays silent though, she just clinges into me tighter. Then he notices Caleb and Carville too and he becomes a little shyer. "Hey Mr. Martel."-he greets Caleb with a handshake. 

"Hey kid. We need your help with something really important."-Caleb says on a serious tone. Kit becomes serious too in that second. He's a beautiful man, i'm sure he gets so many girls with those pretty greyish blue eyes and pitch black hair. He is also really tall and attrective that's why I was so worried about Lena going out with them, I can't imagine what he could persuade Lena to do for him. I don't trust him.

"Of course, what can I help?"-Kit asks and nods. Caleb looks at me like he expects me to say something, so I start talking.

"We need you to show us what did the security cameras record yesterday."-I say and my voice is demanding. He knows he has no other choice. He looks at me and then he glances at Lena for a second, I almost can see his thoughts. Then he nods and grabs his keys to open the café. We go inside and Kit turns the lights on. I see from the corner of my eyes that Carville sits down at a table, he must be tired. Lena is holding my hand, it's almost like she's afraid of letting me go. I look at her as she watches Kit typing something on the computer as he looks for the recordings from yesterday. Lena feels my eyes on her and she glances at me and blushes when i wink at her. She bites her lip slowly and she knows exactly that how my body will react to that, goddddd Lena stop torturing me. She smirks and rolls her eyes. Little tease.

"Okay, what time are we looking for?" -Kit sighs.

"Around noon." -Carville says. Kit looks at him for a few seconds, then he nods and fasts foward the recording until we see the car accident. 

"There! You can see the man in the car who hit Carville." -Lena says as she points at the computer.

"Kit can you go back and pause the video at when we can see the guy in the car please?" -I ask him and he nods.

"Yes ma'am." -and he does as i asked.

"There, can you magnify it?" -he nods again and now we can see clearly the man who hit my brother. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD." -i slur as i set my eyes on the monitor.

"What? You know him?" -Caleb asks as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"He's our neighbor." -Lena explains. I hear Kit snore quietly and Lena gives him a look and mouths "what?".

"I still can't believe you two live together, it's just so absurd." -Kit scoffs and i can sense jealousy in his voice.

"Okay darling, thank you for helping us. Now Caleb please come here and do your thing." -I command and my brother is right by my side in that second, taking his sunglasses off and looking into Kit's greyblue eyes.

"You're not gonna remember what happened here. You just thought you need some air and you accidently got here to your dad's café. You didn't meet us today. And you'll go home the second we leave." -Caleb has a special skill just like all of us. He can manipulate other's minds. He can control their thoughts by looking into their eyes, enthralmenting them.

Kit was under Caleb's spell now, and we left after that. Caleb went home with Carville after they made us promise them that we'll be very careful now since we just get knowledge of that our neighbor is a hunter. Cool. Yeah. Nice. FucK.

Me and Lena went home too. As we got into the house Lena went to greet Marshmallow, our little frenchie who was happily snoring as he saw Lena. I just watched Lena as she got onto her knees and played with Marsh. She felt my eyes on her and glanced up at me.

"Is everything okay?" -she asks and i judt nod with a small smile. I watch her as she puts her long raven black hair behind her ears and leans down to kiss Marsh's head. She's so pure.

"I love you." -i say. Lena glances at me again in shock now.

"What?" -her eyebrows knit as i walk over to her and got down on my knees.

"I love you Lena." -i say with a gentle, shy smile. She blinks a few, i think she's proccessing it.

"I love you too." -she says suddenly. Her irish accent is showing. "I love you Sabine." -i can feel in her voice that she means it. She puts her hands on my jaw and pulls me closer. She watches my lips as i lick it and then she gulps a little. She slowly kisses me and I close my eyes to capture the moment forever in my heart. 

She breaks the kiss when her tummy grumbles loudly for food since it's dinner time.

I laugh and help us get up from the ground. "Maybe we should make some dinner huh baby?" -i ask her as i grab her hand and pull her to the kitchen. She smiles at me as she sits on the kitchen counter like she always does and spreads her legs for me to get inbetween them. 

"And what should we make? I'm in a mood for some soup! How does that sound?" -she asks excitedly and I nod.

"Sounds amazing cutie." -i whisper into her mouth. I have my hands on her inner thighs, gently teasing her.  
She quietly moans into the kiss as my hand gets closer to her pulsing womanhood. "Maybe we should stop kissing, i don't want you to starve?" -i break the kiss but i dont move from my place. Lena laughs as her stomach grumbles again. 

"Yeah let's make that soup together!" -she says as she hops off the counter and grabs my hand. We cooked together for the first time. Together while we're together.

I love her so much. And i always will.


	5. Fucking jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Lena decides to keep their relationship quiet. It'd just cause more issues if they tell everyone about it. But.. how big issues really?
> 
> ALSO this chapter contains verbal bullying, and lot of toxicness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii happy new year everyone! ;33333

_**Sabine’s POV:** _

My mother always told me that „Darling you have to learn how to appreciate little things in your life.” Now as i’m laying awake next to the love of my life, I’m thinking of my mother’s words. She was always so wise. I look down at Lena, she’s half asleep, almost awake as the sun gently strokes her cheeks, Lena hums at the warmth of it. She opens her eyes, and smiles when she catches my eyes on her. She was so exhausted after our cooking session, she actually fell asleep on the couch and I carried her up here into my bed.

„Hi” -she yawns adorably and i giggle. She works herself up to her elbows and leans towards me for a kiss.

„Hmm, hi love.” -I whisper onto her lips. Our lips merge together, I can hear her small whine as she’s shifting under me. I move between her legs, my hand is on her thigh and she makes this beautiful sound when I move my hand closer to her already throbbing womanhood. She bumps her hips up impatiently.

„You’re a horrible tease.” -she whines when I move off her. I give her a grin and she rolls her eyes in response. „You know we should talk about us.” -she says as she sits up in bed. She frowns a little and she lets her hands stay in her lap. I’m standing by my dresser as I’m putting on a shirt and I’m looking down at Lena with a confused look.

„Do you not..” -my voice cracks at the thought of maybe Lena doesn’t want to be with me. Lena immediately jumps next to me, grabbing my hands, gently holding it close to her chest.

„No no no. Don’t even finish that sentence. Of course I want to be with you, Sabine. But maybe, I dunno.” -there’s an adorable crinkle between her brows. She looks down at our hands and she crunches her nose. „Can you talk to Ms. Klein?” -she asks and I look even more confused now.

„Why do you want me to talk to Dylan?” -there’s genuine confusion in my voice.

„Are you seriously asking that? You two fucked. Not even once, I’m sure. So please before she starts catching feelings, end it.” -ooop Lena is bossy today. I take a big breath and I nod.

„Okay.” – I whisper assuringly. I smile at her when she finally giggles. I give her a gentle kiss then. „Okay we have like 45 more minutes before our first class starts so let’s make pancakes!” -i shout as i pick up Lena and I carry her to the kitchen, enjoying her beautiful giggles as I was tickling her. Remember what mom said to me? Appreciate little things in my life? Well Mom, I’ll always appreciate Lena, even though she’s the greatest thing in my life.

As I’m making the pancakes, Lena is playing with Marsh outside, and she looks at me suddenly. I bite my lip when she tucks her long hair behind her ears, looking away shyly. I bet she’s blushing. She’s so adorable. And that’s when this thought hopped into my mind. We have to keep our relationship quiet, until she gets older, outherwise I could get into a real serious trouble. Maybe I shouldn’t tell Dylan the whole truth. Maybe I should tell her that, our fuckbuddy thing is over because I’m dating someone, but I won’t tell her who. It might be not fair towards Dylan, but honestly, I don’t want to risk Lena and I’s relationship, ever.

„Hey, are you okay? You look a bit lost in your thoughts.” -Lena says as she sneaks up behind me and hugs me. I let my head fall on her shoulder and I sigh as I put the last pancake on a plate.

„Yes darling, I’m okay. I was just thinking of how should I tell Dylan that our thing is over.” -I scoff and Lena sighs as she puts her chin on my shoulder.

„Well, don’t mention that you’re dating me. She could tell her dad, and you know her dad is the principal. It could risk both of our lives.” -she says. „Oh gosh these pancakes looks delicious. Do we still have chocolate syrup?” -she asks as she opens the fridge, looking for that sweet poision she likes to eat.

„Well you’re the only one who eats that dangerously sweet thing so..” –i murmur and she replies with a giggle.

„Oh yay, we have some left.” -Lena says excitedly and I smile a little at her. She’s so adorable. I put three pancakes on her plate and she puts some whipped creame and chocolate syrup on the top.

„Oh wow, that is a big amount of sugar.”-I scoff.

„Oh shush, it’s not like you don’t eat your own weight in sugar sometimes.”-Lena rolls her eyes as she starts eating.

"Yeah but the difference is that i'm not human. I burn calories faster than you." -I sound so egotistical. Lena just rolls her eyes and finished her breakfast.

After that, we both got ready and I drove us to school. Lena was mostly quiet the whole driveway, as usual. She was texting someone on her phone, she rarely does that, so I wonder who was she texting?

"Is there any tests you write today?" -I ask as I park my Tesla at my usual place in the school's parking lot. 

"Not that I know of." -she says but she doesn't even look up from her phone.

"OH LOOK THERE'S A FLYING VAGINA-" -i yell and Lena finally looks up in horror.

"Why are you yelling?" -she whines and puts her phone in her pocket. "Sweet jesus." -she's so annoyed. 

"Didn't mean to annoy you." -i mumble as I got out of the car. I grab my bag and i pull it over my shoulder. I usually have my laptop and a pen with me, with tests and other teacher stuffs. Lena walks up to me and she smiles. She looks so small next to me. 

"You didn't annoy me you know? Archie was texting me and you know him. He's a big sharp pain in the ass." -my girl says as we enter the school hall. I love when her irish accent is showing, it makes her so attractive. 

"Well darling, go up to the classroom and i'll meet you there. We still have at least 10 minutes left before our first class starts." -i say and i give her a kiss in the cheek when nobody can see us. She blushes and nods.

"Copy that Captain Martel." -she murmurs and I giggle as I walk in the opposite direction. 

I enter the staffroom and I greet my collages. Dylan isn't here but I can see her bag at her desk. Gosh I'm shaking. I put my stuff where they belong and as I leave the staffroom, a quite weird feeling goes through my body. Like a nerve shock. I'm going to end the casual fucks Dylan and I have. Holy heaven that makes me nervous. I got to the classroom where Dylan's first class is going to be and I peeked in as the door was already open. 

"Hi."-I greet Dylan gently. She's trying to setup a few geometric wooden pieces for the students whom hasn't arrived yet. The kids are gonna draw this setup. She turns around and smiles at me sweetly. 

"Hey."-her smile gets wider as she sees me. "I felt so bad after you sent me home, I hope I didn't cause any problems when I showed up at your home."-she babbles with a guilty look. 

"Actually Lena was quite upset, but after all, we talked it out, so everything's fine." -I look down at my toes as she comes closer to me. I just glance up for a milisecond and I can see her devilish smirk.

"So... why are you here? For a quicke?"-she bites her lip and moves her arms around my neck, capturing me. Fuck. She looks deeply into my eyes, then her gaze moves to my lips. Fucking hell. Why can't I just resist her? Why?? I gulp when her hand starts to wander from my neck to my chest and then even lower to my hips. 

"No wait I-" -I push her away when her hand got dangerously close to my private part. "The reason why I'm here is because we have to stop being fuckbuddies."-now it's me babbling. Her eyes are filled with confusion. 

"What do you mean we have to stop? Why?"-she looks defeated. Like I just broke her heart. Well fuck. "Do you- uhm you have someone?"-she asks, her voise filled with pain and jealousy. I can hear her heart racing like a horse. What do I say? What should I saayy jesus christ this pressure on me is huge. Should I lie? Fock fuck fuckkkk. 

"Yeah. I have someone." -I finally say. She clenches her jaw and bites her lip as she walks away. 

"Who?"-I knew she was gonna ask that. Okay confidence come back to me now. 

"Why should I tell you that?"-I raise my brow at her and that's defeates her completely. She looks away and scoffs. Suddenly one of my students is walking towards this classroom, with a few other ones following her. "Hey Mavis, what are you guys doing here? Our class is one floor down."-I say with a confused look. Mavis shrugs as she walks up to me. 

"I dunno Ms. Martel. Principal said our class merges today with Ms. Klein's class. So he sent us up here because this classroom is bigger and has enough space for us."-she says as she walks past me. I can see Dylan frowning too. She probably didn't know about this either. 

"Why would your dad say that to my students?"-I ask Dylan but she just shrugs in response. Then Lena and the boy gang enters the classroom as well. Lena looks so small next to them. She just tucks her hair behind her ears and sits down at an art bench and puts her stuff by her leg. I didn't even notice that I was watching her that obviously, only when Archie walked up to me and I had to take my eyes off Lena. 

"Good morning Ms. Martel. You look amazing today." -he compliments me as always. I smiled as I rolled my eyes and my gaze accidently landed on Lena who was watching us with narrowed eyes. 

"Can you go to the staffroom and get my bag for me, Archie?" -I ask him nicely and he nods. We're at the third floor, which is the rooftop, sort of. As the sun shines through the windows, it brights up Archie's caramel brown skin as he smiles at me. His eyes are gorgeous at this view. "Thank you darling."-I say quickly and I sigh when he leaves. 

"I wonder, do you call everyone darling, or is it just him and me?"-I hear Dylan's jealous voice from behind me. I take a deep breath and sit down at an art bench next to Lena. She watches me quietly as I sit down. Which I'm surprised about is that everyone is so quiet, they're all just waiting for my response. 

"Why do you sound so jealous?" -I laugh, showing my pearl white teeth. Lena is still watching my movements like a predator watching their prey. "Why does it bother you that I called him darling? It's just a sweet gesture, and maybe if you'd pay enough attention, then you could answer your own question, since I call everyone darling. Or sweetie, or whatever that comes to my mind actually. Do you know why I do it? Because it makes them smile. This gesture contained you too. I called you darling because it made you smile. So what is your problem again?" -I ask patiently. It feels like everyone is watching us, which is actually true. I have my hands on my thighs and Lena suddenly grabs my hand. 

"Ms. Martel I have a very important question for you. Maybe can we discuss it outside the classroom please?"-she asks in rush and my brows knit together as I nod and she's already dragging me out of the classroom, way up to the restrooms. She also drags me in there, and she locks the restroom's door. 

"Why did you drag me here?"-I ask as I watch her leaning against the door as she sighs deeply. 

"Just look into the mirror dumbass. "-she says and her voice is dangerous. I do as she says and what I see is.. well that's actually what I was expecting. My eyes are glowing red and as I looked down my claws were out too. Nice. I can't control my supreme self now or what? I stay quiet until Lena speaks again. "You told her didn't you?"-she walks closer to me and wraps her hands around my neck. I nod and I bite my lip. 

"She didn't take it too well as you might have noticed." -I laugh a little. "I only told her that I'm dating someone, I didn't specifically tell her that it's you."-I inform Lena and she nods. 

"She's toxically jealous. Also how dumb she has to be to not know that you're just genuinely sweet and you call people 'darling' or 'honey'? Do you know how hard it was for me not to punch her in the face when I saw how much she hurt you? I'm upset as fuck."-she rants and I just chuckle quietly in response. 

"Yeah, and as you noticed, my self control doesn't work."-i scoff at my now normal nails. This never happened before. I never lost my self control, ever. 

"Maybe we should go back."-Lena says. When she tries to move her arms off my neck, I grab her hips and pull her closer to me. Confusion runs through her face but that switches to a naughty grin as soon as I push her up against the wall, moving between her legs. 

"Just one last kiss."-I whisper into lips. A heavenly beautiful sound escapes from the back of her throat as she feels me throbbing at her inner thigh. "Okay-" i sigh. "Let's go back."-i smirk at her and she just rolls her eyes at me. 

"You're always just teasing me Sabine Martel, but i'm gonna hunt you down one day. Just watch me."-she mumbles as we leave the restroom. She fixes her clothing and her hair and I look at her with an even bigger smirk. "What?"-she asks in fake annoyence. 

"I wonder how jealous Dylan would be if she'd know that even when we were fucking, I never imagined that I was with her you know."-I babble. Lena looks at me with curious mimics playing on her beautiful face. "It was always you that I imagined. "-i confess as I'm blushing deeply. Lena makes this 'awww' noise and I blush even more. 

"You're adorable."-Lena says as we get back to the classroom. I open the door for her of course and she blushes at the gesture. I smirk at her and in response she rolls her eyes, like she always does. 

"Oh hey, look who's back."-Dylan says and her voice is cold. This day is gonna be soo damn long. 

* * *

_**Lena's POV:** _

Seeing Sabine so vulnerable breaks my heart. I don't know how long they have been having this affair, I only just discovered their secret a few days ago, but it kinda feeds my ego that Sabine just dumped Dylan for me. Like think about it, I'm a teenager who has a huge cursh on her teacher, just like every second teen in this classroom, I mean I specifically know that Kit and Archie have a crush on Sabine. And then here's the other fact, Dylan is Sabine's collage. They're both adults, they're grown women, even though Sabine chose me over her. I know for sure, that is because Sabine never loved Dylan. 

It's only been a few minutes since we got back from the restrooms and Dylan keeps continually verbally hurting my girlfrined, in front of everyone. And my patience is far gone. You all know me already, I'm a scorpio, I can't fucking take it when people hurt the ones I love. 

When Sabine is trying to explain how to sketch this setup easily that we have to draw, Dylan comments something, that's it for me, the final straw. 

"Ms. Klein i think what you're doing is the worst impression on us. You keep verbally bullying Ms. Martel. Who do you think you're?"-I laugh at her coldly. The room is silent like the ocean before the storm. "God complex."-I'm humiliating her in front of everyone. 

"I agree with Lena."-Kit says. He sharps his jaw and looks straight at Ms. Klein. "Do you think we haven't noticed that you comment hurtful things whenever Ms. Martel talks?"-he says so passionately that the veins on his neck are pulsing. I glance up at Sabine. She looks devastated. Her lower lip is shaking. I need to get up and hug her. She will lose control. 

"I wonder, what would your beloved Daddy, say when a whole class of teenagers show proof that you've been bullying me just because I don't want to fuck you anymore."-Sabine says, looking straight into Ms. Klein's eyes. I look around, everyone stares at Sabine, shocked, widen eyes everywhere. 

"Are you fucking out of your mind?"-Dylan yells at Sabine. That's it for her. Her jaws clenching and the devil's smile appears on her lips. But she stays calm. She gets up from the wood square she was sitting on and looks down at Dylan. 

"I'd like to point out that we all knew that you two have been having an affair." -Mavis says. Everyone looks at her, except me. My gaze is on Sabine. She's awfully quiet. It's almost scary. 

"How did you know?"-Dylan asks. It's now Archie who speaks up. 

"There was one time when you Ms. Klein were wearing Ms. Martel's hoodie. That explained everything." -he says and he raises an eyebrow at Ms. Klein, waiting for her response. 

"You were wearing my what? Since when are you stealing my cloths?"-Sabine raises her voice at Ms. Klein, who bites her lip and laughs coldly. 

"Yeah, because that you left your hoodie at my place means that I'm stealing your cloths, right? -Ms. Klein snaps at her. Again, every eye in this room is watching them. Sabine shakes her head and bites her lower lip. 

"You know what? I don't care. " -the Alpha says, her voice is filled with anger though. She's pissed. I'm not even sure if I could calm her. "I'm a professional, I'm not here to talk about anything that has been going on between us. I'm here to teach these kids how to draw, like I do. So put your fucking toxic jealousness away and treat these kids the way they deserve."-she declares, her tone is demanding, and Ms. Klein obeys. I can't decide if this was Sabine talking, or her Alpha inside. Or her supreme self maybe? I don't know, but it was hot as fuck. 

* * *

**_Caleb's POV:_**

I've been doing some detecting, since Sabine is clearly won't help us until something big happens. But, I'm at school today, of course. I have a class too, I teach Art, just like my sister. I remember, when Sabine first got here and started teaching at this school, some of our collaes thought that we were married, since our last name are the same. But they quickly learned that Sabine and I are the siblings. We talk the same way, our teaching strategies are similar and both our hair color is white. It's blonde though, but it's closer to white. 

So my first class was dismissed today, which means i arrived to school around 8:40am. As I get to the staffroom and gently place my stuff on my desk, I hear the door opening and my sister emerges in breezily. Dylan Klein follows her in. 

"Can you stop following me?"-Sabine snaps at her. That pretty much attracted everyone's attention in the room. 

"I'm sorry that i want to put my stuff on my desk." -the small brunette mumbles. Sabine narrows her eyes at her and sits down next to me.

"Hey what's that circus?" -i watch my sister raise her eyebrow at me as she rolls her eyes.

"I'll tell you later." -she sighs.

"Well okay darling. Is everything okay with you and Lena?" -i only mean to tease my sister, but she growles at me like she's telling me to shut the fuck up. 

"Can you shut your mouth?" -she whisper shouts at me. "It would be my violent cause of death if Dylan would find out that Lena and i are together." -she says quietly. Hm. But why exactly?

"Why do you care so bad about Dylan finding out that you're dating Lena?" -i ask and again my voice is far not low like Sabine's.

"You what?" -we hear Dylan's voice suddenly. Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed today's chapter, i'll see y'all at the next one. Have a nice day ;) <33333
> 
> And I'm sorry for the mistakes, if you find some it's bc i'm lazy to correct them jfksksjs

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment, share your ideas, and be nice please!  
> and thank you so much for the kudos!  
> please follow me on instagram if you want to --> my insta username: @lenaskitten


End file.
